The End of Games
by VoyagerCat
Summary: The end Voyager, the way it should have been


  
  


Voyager 

"End of Games" 

By VoyagerCat   
  


Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG ©2001   
  


Episode Revision (The way it should have been)   
  
  
  


"Harry, it's so good to see you." Admiral Janeway approached her former Ensign. 

"It's good to see you too Admiral." He reached out to shake her hand, but instead found himself pulled into a hug. As Admiral Janeway stepped back from the hug, her eyes were misted over with tears. 

"I'm really glad you're here Harry." Giving him a smile, she moved on to greet the next person. Captain Kim felt a sense that something was about to happen, and it involved a certain former Captain of his, and whatever it was, it couldn't be good. 

"Doc, nice to see ya." Tom Paris came over to his friend, giving him a hug in greeting. 

"Mr. Paris, I'd like you to meet my new bride, Lana." Tom's face took on a look of shock. 

"You're married?" 

"Joe and I have been married just over two weeks now." Now Tom's expression was even more surprised. 

"Joe! After 33 years, and all you can come up with is, Joe?" 

"That just happens to be Lana's fathers name." Doctor Joe was clearly pleased about it. 

"May I have your attention please!" Reginald Barclay was at the front of the room, clinking on his champagne glass, trying to get all of their attention. "I'd like to welcome all of you to the tenth anniversary of Voyager's return home." Holding up his glass for a toast he smiled. "To the journey." Cheers went up throughout the entire room as Admiral Janeway spoke up. 

"And to those who aren't here to celebrate it with us." 

*~~~~* 

"Hello Tuvok, how are you doing today?" Admiral Janeway approached her dear friend. Tuvok was busily working at something on the floor. He had several candles burning around him. 

"The light." 

"I'm sorry." Janeway lowered the lights while Tuvok just kept working. She knelt down in front of her friend as he looked up. 

"I know you." 

"Yes Tuvok, it's me your friend, Kathryn Janeway." This time he met her eyes with his sand and confused ones. 

"You are an imposter." 

"No Tuvok, it's me Kathryn Janeway." The look on the Admiral's face was mirrored in Tuvok's sad eyes. 

"Admiral Janeway only comes on Sunday, this is Thursday." He looked back down at his work. "Logic would dictate you are not Admiral Janeway, she comes on Sunday." Janeway wanted to cry for her old friend. 

_Oh Tuvok, I'm so sorry. _Squeezing his shoulder to get his attention, she tried again. "Tuvok, it's really me, I've come to tell you something." He looked up at her again, but his expression remained confused. "I have something I've got to take care of, and I may not be able to visit you anymore." Janeway paused as the tears filled her eyes. "I have to make things right, I need to put this family back together." Looking directly into his eyes, she could see that he didn't understand. "Tuvok, please try to understand me, I wont be coming back, I have to do this." Tuvok just went back to his work as he continued to mumble. 

"No, Admiral Janeway comes on Sunday. I have to finish this, I have to finish." Janeway kissed the top of his head, as a tear fell from her ageing blue eyes, the same eyes that once held so much life, so much passion. She rose to her feet, placing a picture of the family on the table. A picture taken over 28 years ago. Turning back to Tuvok, she spoke softly. 

"Goodbye my old friend." She walked out, leaving Tuvok alone. Although Admiral Janeway would never know that somewhere deep inside, he knew what she was going to do. Tuvok knew his friend better than anyone, better than she knew herself. 

*~~~~* 

Admiral Janeway answered her door chime. "You must be the only doctor who still makes house calls." 

"Only for you Admiral." Doctor Joe started scanning Janeway with his medical tricorder. "It's not like you to ask for your yearly checkup. Is something wrong Admiral?" 

"No, just going on a little trip." He finished his scans, looking at the information on his tricorder. 

"Well I'm happy to say you're as fit as the first day I examined you." 

"Of course I am." Admiral Janeway continued to pack some cloths into her bag. "We didn't get a chance to talk much at the party, so tell me, how's your very young wife?" Doctor Joe had on a smile that reached from ear to ear when he answered. 

"She's just fine, and I'm happy to say I'll always remain young at heart." Janeway rolled her eyes at his comment. "I hope that Lana will age as gracefully as you have Admiral." That brought the smile back to her face. 

"Doctor, have you heard of the drug Krynexilene?" 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"I need 2000 milligrams of it by tomorrow afternoon." He stood knowing full well she wouldn't answer his next question, but he had to ask. 

"What for?" 

"That's confidential Doctor, can you get it for me?" Janeway's stern expression told him he'd never get anymore information out her. After 33 years Doctor Joe knew when the information flow stopped, and this was one of those times. 

"I can have it for you by 0900 hours." Janeway put a hand on his shoulder, as she'd done countless times over the years. 

"Thank you Doctor. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." 

*~~~~* 

"This should be everything you need Admiral." Reginald Barclay looked at Admiral Janeway with concern in his eyes. "I wish you'd let me come with you." 

"Sorry Reg, but this is my mission." He looked away from her intense gaze. 

"I know Admiral, but I'm worried about you. What you're planing to do doesn't have much chance of succeeding. You will more than likely never come back." 

"I'll come back Reg, but things will be different, life will be as it should have been." 

"You can't know that Admiral. Changing the past will change things here in the present, things that maybe shouldn't be changed." 

"Reg, you have to trust me. The only things that will change are the wrong choices I've made over the years, personal and professional. Please Reg, I've worked for 10 years on this plan, it's going to work, I have to do this, and do it now." She was almost pleading for his understanding. Barclay took a deep breath before he answered the Admiral. 

"Ok, you know it's impossible to say no to you." Janeway reached up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks, I have one last errand to take care of." She walked out, leaving Barclay wishing he had never met Admiral Janeway, because he knew he would never see her again, at least not in this life time. 

*~~~~* 

"Any words of advice for your old Captain, and friend? Wait, don't tell me. I haven't considered all the consequences, it's too risky." Admiral Janeway knelt down and lovingly brushed the grass and weeds aside. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears from escaping. The headstone was simple but perfect. There wasn't anyone buried underneath, it was just a special place that his friends could come to remember their dear friend. Chakotay had died 23 years ago while on an away mission aboard Voyager. The day that changed Janeway's life forever, the day among so many, she hoped with all her heart to rectify. _"This is going to work Chakotay, it has to work, I wont except it any other way."_ Placing her hands on the headstone and closing her eyes, she prayed silently that she was right. _Trust me Chakotay, I'll make it right, for you, and Seven._

_*~D~_~Q~* 

"Tom, Tom! Wake up." B'Elanna was pushing her husband out of bed. "It's time." 

"Time for what?" He asked half asleep. 

"The baby!" She screamed as she was already getting dressed. Tom was out of bed in a flash, looking for his com-badge. 

"Paris to the Doctor, it's time." 

"Well get to sick bay." Tom started out the door in nothing but his boxers, before his brain kicked in, slightly. 

"B'Elanna too?" 

"That would be a good idea Mr. Paris. Can she walk?" Tom looked over at his wife, who was already headed past him for the door. 

"Affirmative, we're on our way." Tom thought to grab his robe as he followed his wife to sick bay. 

*~~~~* 

"Well, you are going to have a healthy baby, but not tonight." The Doctor had finished scanning B'Elanna. 

"Not again!" Tom was not happy. "At this rate, we'll never get any sleep. Can't you induce labor?" 

"I wouldn't recommend it." 

"I want this baby out _Now!_" B'Elanna screamed. 

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, some things just can't be rushed." The Doctor was smiling to himself. _This is going to be fun. _To his better judgement, he kept that thought to himself. 

*~~~~* 

"Another false alarm, I think that makes what, four now?" Captain Janeway started laughing along with her first officer. 

"That baby is as stubborn as her mother." They both continued to laugh. Seeing the padd in his hand, she motioned to it with her eyes. "What have you got there?" 

"It seems we have a new volunteer to take over Neelix's job as head chef." Janeway walked over to the couch taking a seat. 

"Neelix has some pretty big pots and pans to fill, does he think he can do it?" Chakotay was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Take a look at his new menu ideas." Janeway scanned the padd with raised eyebrows, and a smile to match her first officer's. 

"Plasma Leak Soup, Chicken Warp Core!" She started laughing again. "Now this one sounds interesting, I wouldn't mind trying his Red Alert Chili." She looked up at her smiling first officer. "Care to join me for lunch Commander?" His smile faded. 

"I did have plans Captain." Janeway's smile had vanished as well. 

"I understand, rain check?" She tried to smile at him again. It didn't work, Chakotay could see right through it. 

"But I can change them. I'd love to have lunch with you Kathryn." 

"You don't have to change your plans for me Chakotay, we can do this another time." 

"Don't worry about it." He took her hand to help her up. "I would rather have lunch with you than anyone else on this ship." That made her feel a bit better, although she had a sneaking suspicion who he had planed to have lunch with, and the thought made her skin crawl. _Back off Seven. _She spoke silently, as they left her ready room together. 

*~~~~* 

"How are things on Voyager?" Neelix asked Seven over the com link. They were playing their usual game of Kadis-kot 

"They are quiet for the moment." Seven moved another piece on her game board. "How is Brax?" 

"He's great." Neelix was smiling sheepishly. "I think I'm going to ask Dexa to marry me." 

"I am sure she will accept." Seven's expression had changed. To Neelix, she almost looked sad. 

"How's your love life Seven?" 

"I do not have a love life." At that moment Seven noticed a slight variation on the screen. 

"What's wrong Seven?" Neelix had noticed her abrupt change. 

"I'm detecting some neutrino emissions." 

"A worm hole?" 

"I'm not sure. We will have to continue our game latter." 

"I understand, I'll see you next week then." 

"Goodbye Mr. Neelix." Seven cut the transmission and headed to inform Captain Janeway. 

*~~~~* 

"How many worm holes are we talking about Seven?" Janeway asked. 

"Unsure Captain. There could to be hundreds of them." 

"Do you think any of them lead to the Alpha Quadrant?" Harry Kim asked excitedly. 

"You never know Harry, one could lead right into your living room." Tom just couldn't help the jibe. They all knew how much Harry wanted this to be real. Janeway broke in before Tom could say another word. She patted Harry on the arm. 

"Ensign, when you speak to your mother, tell her we may need her to move the sofa." That brought some snickers from everyone in the room. "Tom, set a course for the nebula, let's see what's in there." 

"Yes Ma'am." 

*~A~Q~* 

"Doctor, I'm glad you're here. He just keeps ranting, I can't get him to settle down. He keeps saying something about, she's never coming back." 

"I'll see what I can do." Walking over to Tuvok, the Doctor spoke softly. "Mr. Tuvok, it's me, the Doctor. What's wrong, who's not coming back?" Tuvok didn't answer directly, he just started to repeat numbers. 

"533171, she will never be coming back. 533171, never coming back." Tuvok was clearly upset. 

"You see, I don't know what he's talking about." The attendant looked concerned. The Doctor was just watching Tuvok, as he started to put two and two together. Taking hold of Tuvok's arm, he managed to get him to look directly at him. 

"Tuvok, who's not coming back?" Tuvok pulled away, repeating the same numbers again, over and over. The Doctor said goodbye to Tuvok and left his room. He knew just where to find the answers. 

*~~~~* 

"Voyager to Pathfinder, come in Reg." Doctor Joe strolled in with a smile on his face. Barclay looked up in surprise at the sound of his voice. 

"Doctor, did I forget our golf game again?" 

"No, that's next week. I've come for some answers." Barclay looked a little worried. "So Reg, where's Admiral Janeway, I need to talk to her?" Barclay started pacing. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible Doctor, I don't know where she is." He started stammering a bit. 

"Reg, you're stammering, so I know you're not telling me the truth. I want to know where, and what Admiral Janeway is up to." Reg was never too good at hiding the truth, he was doomed to a life of honesty. He told the Doctor everything. 

*~~~~* 

"Where is it?"Admiral Janeway was in no mood to be pushed around by a untrustworthy Klingon. Korath just smiled at her as she walked toward him. 

"It's safe." He walked over to a consol. 

"I went to a great deal of trouble to get you a seat on the high council, now give me what you promised." Janeway was in no mood for his games. 

"I've scanned your shuttle. It appears you've made some interesting modifications, like the shield generator?" Janeway was furious. 

"It's not for sale." 

"Then I'm afraid our business is over." Korath started to walk away. 

"We had an agreement." 

"See the Admiral out." Janeway had no choice but to leave. _I'll be back Korath, count on it._ She grumbled to herself. 

*~D~Q~* 

"Captain, I'm detecting a tritainiam signature coming through the neutrino emissions." All eyes on the bridge turned to the view screen. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this Kathryn." Chakotay was already out of his seat helping Seven scan the nebula. 

"Take us in slow Tom." Janeway was standing behind Tom at the helm.. She agreed with Chakotay's bad feeling. 

"Captain! It's a Borg . . . " 

"Tom! Watch out!" Janeway yelled just as Voyager shot underneath a large Borg vessel. "Get us out of here!" 

*~~~~* 

The Borg Queen had been watching the whole scene from her position hidden inside the nebula. _We will assimilate Voyager. _Came the collective voice. 

_No, let the vessel continue for now, I'll keep an eye on them. (Janeway, we meet again.)_

*~~~~* 

"There were 47 Borg cubes inside that nebula." Seven of Nine stated with her unemotional tone. 

"Well, so much for that being a way home." Tom stated what everyone was thinking, except for Harry. 

"We have to go back, there must be a way, we can't give up on the worm holes." 

"Oh yes we can." Janeway stopped pacing and took her seat on the bridge. "Sorry Mr. Kim, you may be Captain someday, but not today. Tom, take us out of the nebula." 

"Aye Captain." 

*~~~~* 

"Hello Seven, what can I do for you?" 

"Doctor, I've changed my mind." Seven didn't elaborate any further, leaving the Doctor a little puzzled. 

"Could you give me a bit more of a clue as to what you're talking about." Seven was just standing with her arms folded looking slightly uncomfortable. 

"I would like to start the treatments to enhance my ability to have an emotional involvement with someone." Even his holographic mind couldn't stop the smile that reached his face. 

"Of course, when would you like to begin?" 

"As soon as possible Doctor." For someone who had just made a decision that will change their lives forever, Seven didn't look all to happy. 

"Ok Seven, we can start the first procedure in the morning." Seven turned to leave. 

"Thank you Doctor." 

"Seven, wait." She turned back to face the Doctor. "You don't seem too happy about your decision. Is there something I can do to help? Is there someone you've got in mind to help you with this next stage of your development? 

"You've done enough to help me already Doctor. I do appreciate everything you've done for me." She turned around again, headed for the door. 

"And?" The Doctor wasn't about to let her off the hook that easy. 

"And what Doctor?" Although she knew exactly what he wanted to know. 

"Come on Seven, I'm your friend, as well as your Doctor. Who do you have in mind?" Seven turned to face the Doctor directly. Her big blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

"I'm not sure anymore." Without another word, she left sick bay. 

*~A~Q~* 

"I've reconsidered your offer Korath. I'll give you the shield generator, but not until I've inspected the devise to make sure it's genuine." Admiral Janeway was done playing his game. 

"You question my honor?" 

"If you were honorable, you wouldn't have changed the terms of our agreement." Korath gave her a nasty scowl, but pushed a button on a consul, revealing the devise. Janeway walked over to it, scanning it with her tricorder. "This should be just fine." Before Korath knew what happened, Janeway put a transporter devise on it, transporting the devise along with herself to her shuttle. Korath was furious, and immediately started to fire on the shuttle. 

"Computer, deploy armor and set a course for these coordinates." Korath was hailing her, and with a disgusted look Janeway answered. "What do you want?" 

"You'll pay for your deceit. The house of Korath wont rest until you drown in your own blood." 

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on a tight schedule." She cut communications. "Computer, warp six." The shuttle shot off through space. 

*~~~~* 

_We've reached designated coordinates_. _Warning, vessel approaching._ Admiral Janeway looked up in surprise at the site of the Federation shuttle. 

"Harry, and people are always saying that space is so big." 

"Lower your shields Admiral, I'm taking you into custody. Reg told the Doctor everything, and the Doc told me. Now please Admiral." Janeway knew how much this was hurting Harry, but she had to get him to understand. 

"Let me explain Harry." Captain Kim beamed over to the Admiral's shuttle. She had done her best to explain what had to be done, but she could tell he wasn't buying it. Admiral Janeway tried the look one last time. Harry hated when she did that. 

"What?" At that moment, he knew he was going to give in to her. 

"We didn't know then what we know now."Janeway stood up to face him directly. "You said you and the Doctor wanted to keep things in the family, but the family's not complete anymore, is it?" Janeway put her hands on his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm asking you to trust my judgment Harry, one last time." 

"How could I ever say no to you?" 

*~~~~* 

Harry was still checking out everything to make sure it was safe when he came across a big problem. Looking up at Janeway, he knew she had known all along. He never even had to say what was on his mind. 

"You worry too much Harry." Janeway walked over to him, and pulled him into a loving embrace. If this didn't work, she may never see him again, as her Ensign, or as the Captain of the Rhode Island. "I always assumed it was a one way trip." Harry was too emotional to say a word to her. Stepping back he hailed his ship for a beam out. Janeway sat at the helm of the shuttle. "Computer, activate the crono-deflector." 

*~D~Q~* 

"Captain!" Seven spoke up. "I'm detecting a spacial rift." Janeway was on her feet. 

"On screen." 

"Captain, there are nadeon-discharges on the other side of that rift." 

"_Red Alert_." 

*~A~Q~* 

Admiral Janeway's shuttle was under attack from the Klingon's. "Janeway to the Rhode Island, Harry, I need your help, get these Klingon's off my tail." 

"We're on it Admiral, good luck." The Rhode Island took aim and fired on the Klingon vessels. Admiral Janeway's shuttle reached to rift and was pulled through. 

*~D~Q~* 

"There's something coming through the rift Captain." Everyone on the bridge of Voyager stood watching as a vessel shot out of the rift. "It's a federation vessel and we are being hailed." 

"On screen Commander." Captain Janeway was met by the image of herself. Admiral Janeway spoke up quickly, while Captain Janeway stared in shock. 

"Re-calibrate your deflector to emit a taken pulse." 

"It's usually polite to introduce yourself before you start giving orders." Janeway had managed to find her voice. 

"Close the rift. Incase you didn't notice, I out rank you Captain. Now do it." Janeway glanced back at Tuvok, giving him a nod to follow orders. The tachyeon beam shot out from Voyager, closing the rift just before a Klingon vessel started coming through. 

"I did what you ask, now tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"I've come to take Voyager home." For the senior staff on the bridge of Voyager, the shock of seeing Admiral Janeway, was intensified by her statement. 

*~~~~* 

_Janeway, what are you up too? You will never succeed, I'll destroy you. _The Borg Queen stood silently watching the scene with the two Janeway's. 

*~~~~* 

In the ready room, Janeway stood facing herself, a bit older, but herself none the less. _Damn this is weird. _Captain Janeway walked to the replicator, getting herself some coffee, while Admiral Janeway smiled slightly watching her younger self's reaction. _I haven't changed as much as I thought._

"Would you like a cup?" 

"No, I gave it up years ago. I only drink tea now." Captain Janeway just shook her head, _unbelievable, I can't imagine me doing such a thing. _Admiral Janeway walked to the large windows looking out at the stars. "You know, I really missed this sight, seeing the stars of the Delta Quadrant. Janeway didn't respond, she just continued to sip her coffee. "Voyager is a museum now." Admiral Janeway walked back over to her younger self. 

"A museum?" _So we really do make it home. _Janeway silently smiled inside. 

"Yes, she sits on the grounds of the Presidio." Admiral Janeway paused before continuing. "A lot's happened to me since I was you." 

"Well, I'm still me and this is still my ship, so no more talk about what's going to happen until I decide, understood?" 

"I've come to tell you to take Voyager back to that nebula." Captain Janeway almost laughed. 

"It was crawling with Borg." 

"I don't blame you for being skeptical, but if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" Captain Janeway rolled her eyes again. Not for the first time in the last few minutes had the thought crossed her mind that she had finally lost it. "If you don't do what I'm asking, it's going to take another sixteen years to get this ship home." 

"But we will make it home. You just said Voyager is a museum." Captain Janeway was up pacing again. 

"Not all of you, you'll lose a lot more lives before you reach the Alpha Quadrant, unless you do as I say." Admiral Janeway looked into those questioning eyes, the ones she hadn't seen in years. "I know you have doubts as to wether I'm even who I claim. Have the Doctor check me out. Run all the scans of my shuttle you want." Admiral Janeway sat back on the couch, crossing her arms in-front of her. 

*~~~~* 

"Captain, according to all my scans, she is you, just 26 years older. Your DNA matches exactly. The only difference is this." He pointed to a small spot on the image of Admiral Janeway's brain. 

"It's a synaptic-transceiver. You invented it yourself Doctor." 

"Really?" He was looking quite pleased about that tidbit of information. 

"What's it used for?" The Captain cut in. 

"It's used as a neural interface. I can piolet a ship without even being there." At that moment the doors to sick bay swished open to reveal someone whom Admiral Janeway hadn't seen for a long time. "Hello Seven." Ignoring the Admiral, Seven turned to face Captain Janeway. 

"Well, what do you have?" Janeway was still not entirely convinced. 

"The shuttle has checked out. Admiral Janeway has some interesting new technology to enhance our shielding and propulsion systems." Janeway took a deep breath while rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

"Do you think we can adapt it to Voyager?" Janeway was asking Seven of Nine, not her counter part. 

"Yes, I believe it will work Captain." Admiral Janeway watched the exchange between the two of them. She knew just what Janeway was feeling, she had felt those exact same feelings herself. There was no way she was going to let circumstances remain as they were between the two. The price they would both pay was too high. _The future is about to change._ Admiral Janeway thought to herself. Captain Janeway looked from Seven then back to the Admiral, she'd made up her mind. 

"Get started." 

*~~~~* 

_Captain's personal log, star date 54973.4 We've begun outfitting Voyager with Admiral Janeway's upgrades. As soon as the major modifications are complete, we'll reverse course and head back to the nebula. Now, I've had some strange experiences in my time, but nothing compares to the sight of my future self briefing my officers on technology that hasn't been invented yet. I know there's a lot I don't understand, and I'm not sure that I want too. But there is something beyond the fact that I came back to change the future of Voyager, something of a more personal nature. Something that I operantly will never accept. Speaking on a personal note, my sense that Seven is the one who Chakotay has been seeing is confirmed every time she looks at me. I don't blame her, or Chakotay for anything. What's happened between Chakotay and me is all my fault, and I just hope it's not too late to change things. I don't want to hurt either of them, but I have to know how Chakotay feels about Seven and me. I have to stop this before there's no turning back, before I lose him forever._

_*~~~~*_

_Seven of Nine, open your eyes, I know you can hear me. _Seven was regenerating in her alcove, when the intrusion of the Borg Queen woke her. _Voyager has gotten a visitor from the future, tell me why. _

"I don't answer to you, I'm not your Borg drone anymore."__

_You've always been my favorite Seven. I know how much you care for the crew, so I've left them alone, but if you go back to the nebula, I'll destroy them. _The Borg Queen shot an electrical current through Seven's cortical node, causing her to fall to the floor of the cargo bay. 

*~~~~* 

"Seven, are you alright?" Captain Janeway rushed into sick bay, followed closely behind by Admiral Janeway. 

"I will be fine Captain. The Borg Queen gave me a message for you. She said she will destroy Voyager if we go back to the nebula." 

"We have to go back, that's the way home." Admiral Janeway sounded very insistent. Captain Janeway gave her older self the glare, which was a futile move. "That look wont work Captain, wee have to go back." 

"We shouldn't push our luck Admiral." 

"Luck's not going to have anything to do with it Captain. When the upgrades are finished, we must return to the nebula." 

"We'll return to that nebula only if I say so Admiral, is that understood?" Janeway was hopping mad now. No one gives her orders, not even herself. 

"You're as bullheaded as I used to be." Admiral Janeway left sick bay. The Captain turned to look at the Doctor and Seven. She could see the Doctor was about to open his mouth. 

"Don't start, either one of you." She gave her stern warning, and left sick bay herself. 

"Doctor, I think I'd like to postpone my first treatment, I don't think I'm ready to handle so much emotion." 

"I see what you mean Seven. It must be quite hard confronting yourself. I wonder which one will win?" 

"I would not even venture a guess Doctor." 

*~~~~* 

"B'Elanna, how's it going?" Tom walked up to his wife in engineering, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"I'm fine Tom, just have a lot of work to finish up." She wasn't even going to hold still long enough for Tom to talk to her. 

"I'm just worried about you B'Elanna, a lot's happened the last day or two." He was just following his wife around engineering, just hoping to get her to slow down for one minute. 

"You know, for a Starfleet fly Boy, you're pretty sweet." B'Elanna kissed him back as she passed him again. "It's kind of strange though. I had gotten used to the fact that we'd have our baby on Voyager, now I could be at Starfleet medical having this baby. I don't want anyone else but the Doctor to deliver our daughter, it's just too weird." Tom had finally grabbed his wife by the arm, spinning her around to face him. 

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips this time. Putting her arms around him, she returned the kiss. 

"As long as I know you'll be with me, I can do this." 

"I'll always be with you B'Elanna." They shared one more kiss before B'Elanna went back to work. Tom just stood watching his wife, with a big grin on his face. _You're going to love her dad, how could anyone not?_

*~~~~*__

"Tom lay in a course back to the nebula, warp three." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Computer, deploy armor." Voyager's hull was covered from stem to stern in the new armor technology Admiral Janeway had brought. No one on Voyager was aware of the Borg Queen watching the whole thing. __

_You're making a big mistake Janeway. _As Voyager started through the nebula, they were fired on by several Borg cubes. Admiral Janeway was standing behind the helm. 

"Maintain course Mr. Paris." Voyager was hit hard by the Borg cubes weapons fire. 

"Armor holding at 90% Captain." Tuvok called out. 

"Tuvok, fire transphasic torpedoes." The torpedoes shot out from Voyager, destroying three Borg ships. Voyager kept going through the nebula until Janeway saw something she didn't like. 

"Tom, all stop." Not taking her eyes off the view screen, she asked the question they all wanted to know. "What the hell is it?" Admiral Janeway's answer was too simple. 

"The road home." 

"It's a trans-warp hub Captain." Seven stated with more anger in her voice than Janeway could recall ever hearing from her. She turned to face the ex Borg. 

"How many of these hubs did you say the Borg have?" 

"Six Captain. It's a hub for a bunch of worm holes that will go to anywhere in the galaxy." Voyager once again took some hard blast from the Borg ships. 

"Armor shielding holding at 76%." Janeway glanced from her old friend to her older self, making a decision. 

"Tom, reverse course and get us out of here." 

"Belay that order Mr. Paris." Tom looked from one Janeway to the other, not sure what the hell to do. 

"I gave you an order Tom. Get us out of here, now!" Captain Janeway was livid. 

"Yes Ma'am." Voyager headed back the way they had come. 

*~~~~* 

Most of the senior staff had assembled in astrometrics, including both Janeway's. "So how do we destroy that thing?' Captain Janeway was looking up at the grid of the trans-warp hub. 

"You don't." The Admiral answered. Janeway chose to ignore her. 

"If we could get close enough to fire a few transphasic torpedoes at the center, we might be able to destroy it." Seven answered the Captain's question. 

"Voyage would be crushed like a bug." Was the Admiral's response. 

"If we could make it to the other side, maybe we could destroy it from the Alpha Quadrant." Chakotay volunteered. Admiral Janeway was getting just as made as the Captain now. 

"There's nothing in the Alpha Quadrant, nothing but exit apertures. This is a waist of time, we have to go back." The tension between the two Janeway's was almost a physical presence in the room. No one dared say a word. Finally Captain Janeway faced her officers. 

"Find a way to destroy that hub." looking directly at the Admiral before continuing. "Let's take a walk." The two left astrometrics, along with all the tension. 

*~~~~* 

"What the hell happened to me? I can't believe I'd have become like this. We've got a chance to throw a crippling blow to the Borg, and you don't want me to take it? You don't sound like me at all." The Admiral stopped walking, turning to face the Captain. 

"What happened is, I remembered how self-righteous and stubborn I used to be. Now take my advice and get this crew home." Captain Janeway stood with arms folded trying to read the truth in those eyes. Her own eyes, but with a look of sadness that she didn't recognize. 

"Maybe it's time you tell me about this future you're so hell bent on changing." 

"You'll encounter the Borg many more times before you get this crew home. You're going to lose 22 more crew members." Admiral Janeway looked down for a moment. It was still so hard to even think about it, little own talk about it, to herself. Janeway stood watching the struggle within her older self. It was a little heart wrenching to see the sadness and the hurt in her old blue eyes. When Admiral Janeway looked back up, the unshed tears were apparent. "Three years from now, Chakotay will die while on an away-mission." Janeway felt her heart drop through the deck plating. She couldn't say a word. "He dies in the arms of his wife." That got Janeway's attention. The look of surprise on her face made Admiral Janeway flinch at the memory. The feelings of hurt that she thought she'd put behind her, were standing right there in front of her, mirrored in her younger self's expression. 

"His wife?" Janeway could barley whisper out the response. 

"Yes his wife, Seven." Any coherent thought Janeway had left, was instantly shattered by the name Seven. She had lost Chakotay to Seven after all. As her world started to spin out of control, Admiral Janeway grabbed her by the arms, keeping her on her feet. "Kathryn, it doesn't have to be like that. We have a chance to make things right, we have a chance to get everyone home alive, to make things right between Chakotay and us. I've spent so many years hating myself for what I did, for pushing him away, for letting him die without ever telling him how I felt. Don't let that be the one memory that haunts you the rest of your life. Right here, right now you can do something about it. You can tell him how you feel, hell how we feel. It's not too late. We can have our cake and eat it too, you just have to trust yourself." Finally Janeway managed to get her thoughts untangled enough to speak. 

"How can I make that decision to put my own happiness above that of destroying the Borg? I can't put the needs of the one above the needs of the many." 

"Yes you can, and it wont be like that." The Admiral understood exactly how the Captain felt, but she had to get through to her. "There's one more thing you should know. Tuvok has a disease and there's no cure for it in the Delta Quadrant. By the time you reach the Alpha Quadrant in sixteen years, he will have gone insane. Our old friend wont even remember who you are." 

"Does he already know?" 

"Yes, it's already started. The Doctor is doing everything he can, but the only cure is a Vulcan mind meld from a family member." They stopped talking as several crewmen walked by, then continued walking in silence. Admiral Janeway knew it would do no good to push further. Janeway needed time to think about everything. Nothing more was said as they parted ways at the turbo-lift. 

*~~~~* 

"You wanted to see me Captain." Janeway turned around as Chakotay entered her ready room. She'd been standing with her back to the door, watching the stars of the Delta Quadrant. 

"Yes Chakotay, please have a seat." She gestured him over to sit on the sofa. Chakotay knew from the tone in her voice, and the fact she used his first name, that this wasn't an official visit. They were both sitting on the sofa now, although on opposite ends. 

"I hope you don't want a repeat performance of our Red Alert Chili lunch. My stomach still hasn't forgiven me." Janeway started laughing, just as Chakotay hoped she would. He could tell whatever she had to say, wasn't going to be easy for her. 

"I guess I have to admit, that chili wasn't the brightest of ideas I've ever had. I know what you mean about your stomach not forgiving you. Maybe I'd better order that particular item scratched from the new menu." Chakotay chuckled. 

"Well, instead of eating it, we could use it to power Voyager through the nebula. I doubt the Borg would even want to assimilate that technology." They were both laughing now. Chakotay had succeeded in his quest to ease the tension. 

"Maybe I'll suggest it to the Admiral." Janeway got up and walked over to the replicator, ordering two ice-waters. Taking them back she handed one to Chakotay, then sat down much closer to him this time. 

"Ok Kathryn, talk to me. I know something more than the Admiral being here is bothering you, although I can't begin to imagine how strange this has all been for you. Not a common occurrence to meet your future self." 

"You're right about that. I've has some weird things happen to me, but this one takes the cake." She looked directly into his eyes, searching for any sign of his feelings. What she saw was the same loving, compassionate friend he'd been for seven years. "Chakotay, how much is one suppose to know about their future? And what gives me, or my older self any right to change that future? It's all so damn frustrating, I don't know what to do." Reaching out, Chakotay took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Kathryn, I don't know that there is an answer to those questions. This is a unique situation, one that has no easy way around it. The only advise I can give you, is to trust your heart, and have trust in the fact you have a crew who will support you in any decision you make. Kathryn, I know you, you have more courage, compassion, and determination than anyone I've ever met. If there's a way to destroy that hub and get Voyager home safely, then Kathryn Janeway will find it. " He paused, flashing her his adoring dimples. "Look at it this way, with two of you on Voyager, it doubles our chance of succeeding." She smiled back at him. 

"Chakotay, your impossible. I'd think one of me was enough for any Star Ship, but two Janeway's on Voyager . . . this ship isn't big enough." He started laughing. 

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying myself." His smile faded when he saw the sad look come over her face. "Kathryn, I was only kidding." 

"I know Chakotay, this whole thing really is quite hilarious, or it would be if were happening to someone else." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Chakotay, could I ask you a personal question?" 

"Of course, ask away." She couldn't help the slight smile. 

"How do you feel about Seven?" Now that was a question he never expected to hear from her. His expression mirrored his surprise. "I'm sorry Chakotay, that really is none of my business." She tried pulling her hand away from his, but he kept a firm hold on it. 

"Don't be sorry Kathryn, I said you could ask anything, and I meant it, I was just a bit surprised. Seven and I have become good friends." Janeway tilted her head to the side, a gesture that Chakotay adored. "I know what you're thinking, I didn't even like Seven for a long time. I think it's safe to say that not everyone on Voyager did, but she's changed, she's really trying to find her nook in this Voyager society. I admire her for that." Janeway started to say something, but Chakotay put a hand up to stop her. "I admire her Kathryn, but you are the one who I admire more than anyone on this ship, more than anyone I've ever known. If not for you, we wouldn't even have Seven as part of our family. You saw something in her that no one else did. You had enough courage to take on the challenge to help her become human again. Believe me when I say that Seven of Nine admires you almost as much as I do." 

"Thank you, but I really don't deserve all that admiration from either of you. I've been known to be a stubborn, short tempered, self-righteous, and lately a jealous Captain. Whatever advances Seven has made toward her humanity are not my doing. She's become the person she always was, it was just buried under all that Borg garbage. I'm the one who admires Seven, she's very dear to me, and so are you Chakotay." He was just staring at her, not quite sure he'd even heard right. _She's jealous_ _of me and Seven. _He couldn't believe it. His stomach was doing more flip flops than after he'd eaten the chili. He was about to respond, when they were interrupted by his com-badge. 

"Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay. I could use your help in astrometrics, if you're no busy." Janeway instantly pulled her hand away, standing up and walking over to her desk. Tapping his com-badge he answered. 

"I'm on my way Seven." Walking over to the door, he stopped and turned back to glance at Janeway. She was trying her best to smile at him, but he knew she was hurting. "Kathryn, can we continue this conversation later, over dinner?" 

"I'd like that Commander. I should really go and talk with Tuvok right now anyway. I'll see you later." This time the smile did reach her face. 

"Ok, and Kathryn, no Red Alert Chili, I'll cook." The door closed with a swish as he left the ready room. 

*~~~~* 

"Tuvok, why didn't you tell me?" Janeway and Tuvok were in her ready room. She had to know if there was anything they could do for him, if the decision to destroy the Borg and remain in the Delta Quadrant for another sixteen years was what they decided. 

"There was no point Captain." 

"The point Tuvok, is that I'm your friend, and I can't just sit by and watch this happen to you. There must be something we can do, something we haven't thought about." Janeway reached out and placed her hand on his arm. A gesture, although not emotionally, he was grateful for. 

"There is nothing that can be done Captain. As Ambassador Spok once quoted, The needs of the many out way the needs of the few." Janeway couldn't help the slight smile that crossed her face. Tuvok had no way of knowing she had just said the same words herself a short while ago, only in reversal. 

"Tuvok, what would I do without your logic and counsel?" 

"Just as you've always done, lead this crew with courage and determination, with the same steadfastness you've always shown." Janeway couldn't help it, she had to hug her old friend. Tuvok understood entirely and hugged her back for the first time that she could ever remember. Old friends who would always be, no matter what the future held. 

*~~~~* 

Everyone of the senior staff were assembled in the briefing room, waiting for the decision to be made. Captain Janeway looked at everyone in turn before speaking, trying to gage there reactions thus far. Knowing that whatever she decided, they would follow with no questions ask. It felt like the wait of the entire galaxy was on her shoulders. "A long time ago, I made a decision that stranded the crew in the Delta Quadrant. I don't regret that decision, but I didn't know all of you then, and Voyager was just a Star Ship. It's more than that now, it's become our home. I know I could order you all to carry out the plan, and none of you would hesitate for a second. I'm not going to do that. You know the crewmen who work under you, and you know what your own hearts are telling you. So we're not going to attempt this unless everyone in this room agrees." Janeway glanced quickly toward Harry. "No one will think less of you if you don't." The room was dead quiet for a brief moment before Harry spoke up. 

"Captain." 

"Go a head Harry." 

"I think it's safe to say that no one on this crew has been more, obsessed of getting home than I have. But when I think about everything we've been through together." He paused as Chakotay smiled at him. "Maybe it's not the destination that matters, maybe it's the journey. If that journey takes a little longer, so we can do something we all believe in, I can't think of any place I'd rather be, or any people I'd rather be with." With tears in all of their eyes, Tom managed to speak first. 

"To the journey." He rose his cup in a toast as everyone repeated his sentiments. 

"To the journey." Admiral Janeway walked out of the briefing room. Leaving them to what they considered a victory toast. 

_Time for plan B. _Admiral Janeway already had the plan in the works. 

*~~~~* 

"Coffee, black." Admiral Janeway was at the replicator in the ready room. 

"I thought you gave it up?" Captain Janeway was sitting by her desk. Bringing her coffee over, Admiral Janeway stood facing her counter part. 

"I've decided to revive a few of my old habits." She took a sip of the coffee as Captain Janeway just smiled at her old self. "I've been so determined to get this crew home for so many years, I'd forgotten how much they loved being together, and how loyal they were to you." 

"There's got to be a way to have our cake and eat it too." 

"We can't destroy the hub and get Voyager home too." Captain Janeway leaned closer to the Admiral, speaking softly in that low sultry voice. 

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" 

"There might be a way. I considered it once, but it's too risky." 

"That was before you decided to revive your old habits." They both had the same sly expression on their faces. Admiral Janeway took another sip of coffee. 

"I don't know why I ever gave this up." 

*~~~~* 

"Dinner was lovely Chakotay, and a hell of a lot better on my stomach." He picked up his wine glass. 

"I'll drink to that one." They were both laughing and having a nice time, but what they were really doing was avoiding the conversation they started earlier. Surprisingly to Chakotay, Kathryn started the conversation with another question that shocked the hell out of him. 

"Chakotay, are you in love with Seven?" He just about choked on his wine. 

"Damn Kathryn, you sure get right to the point, don't you?" 

"No, If I'd have gotten to the point years ago, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." She had a look in her eyes that Chakotay hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Ok then, since we are having this conversation, I'll be honest with you. I thought about starting a relationship with Seven. More than just friends type of relationship, we've even gone on a few dates." That look of sadness had returned to Janeway's expression. But Chakotay was determined to get this out in the open. "To answer your question, no I'm not in love with Seven. I love her as a friend, but we're not romantically involved." 

"Would you like to be?" He hesitated this time before answering. There was no beating around the bush tonight. It felt like the last seven years were coming down to this one last conversation, which could change the outcome of both their lives. 

"I don't know. As I said I've thought about it, but until I'm sure that Seven, or anyone else for that matter is the right person, I wont take that step. If I've learned anything from you Kathryn, it's that you shouldn't rush into things, take your time, make sure it's what you want, what the other person wants." 

"How dose Seven feel about it?" 

"She feels the same way I do about it, in fact she's even more reluctant to start a relationship then I am. It's been very hard for her to find those type of feelings within herself." Janeway let out a sigh, rubbing at her neck the way she always does when she is uptight. Chakotay got up and walked around to stand behind her chair. Putting both hands on her shoulders, he began to rub the tense knots in her neck and shoulders. Janeway flinched at his touch, but then began to relax. The memories flooding through her mind were as pleasant as his loving hands on her skin. Her eyes had closed as he continued working at her muscles. "Kathryn, are you awake?" 

"No." Chakotay started laughing. 

"Ok, I'll just come back tomorrow." He dropped his hands from her neck, and started to step back. 

"Commander, if you don't put those hands back right this instant, I'll be forced to do something drastic." He was still laughing, but the hands went back to work on her neck. 

"What exactly would that drastic measure be Captain?" 

"I'm not sure, but with two Janeway's on the ship, I'm sure we could come up with something suitable." They were both laughing now. 

"Good point Captain." He continued to work at her muscles in silence, until he could feel her relax again. "Kathryn, I answered your questions, would you answer a couple for me?" 

"It's only fair, ask away." That surprised him a little. He thought she'd close herself off like she'd done hundreds of times before. He decided not to miss the opportunity. 

"Why all the questions about me and Seven?" Leaning her head back against his chest and closing her eyes again, Chakotay was surprised at how calmly she reacted to his question. He just waited silently for her answer. 

"Part of the reason I can't tell you, at least not yet. The future hasn't been written in stone yet, and I'm not going to be the one to do that. But I will admit that part of my reason for asking about you and Seven, is because I'm jealous." He had stopped the neck rub, just standing quietly behind her chair. She got up and stood facing him. "I'm sorry Chakotay, I know I have no right to feel that way, but I do." He didn't say anything so she continued. "I regret many things in my life, some I can never do anything to change, some I might be able to. But the one thing I regret most, is pushing you away all these years. Trying to convince both of us that I didn't need anyone in my life. That I didn't need . . . " 

"Doctor to Captain Janeway." Janeway took a deep breath, turning away from Chakotay. 

"Go ahead Doctor." 

"I just though you'd like to know everything's ready whenever you are." 

"Understood, I'll be there shortly. Have the Admiral meet me in the shuttle-bay. Janeway out." 

"Well, once again duty calls." She walked to the door, glancing back she gave him the most adoringly sweet smile he could ever remember from her. "Thank you for dinner, and the wonderful neck rub." The door opened, but instead of walking out, she came back toward him, placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she turned and was gone, leaving Chakotay wondering if he was awake, or if he'd dreamed up the whole conversation, and the kiss. 

*~~~~* 

The doors to the shuttle opened. "It's about time, I'm not getting any younger you know." That eased the tension enough to cause Captain Janeway to smile. She approached the Admiral, with a hypo in her hand. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Admiral Janeway looked directly at Captain Janeway before answering. 

"No . . . but Voyager isn't big enough for both of us." Janeway reached over, placing the hypo to her neck. Admiral Janeway flinched slightly. Janeway stepped back, looking at her older self one last time. 

"Good luck Admiral." She turned to leave. 

"Captain." Janeway turned back around. "I'm glad I got to know you again." Captain Janeway smiled as she left the shuttle, and headed for the bridge. 

"Computer, activate armor and set a course through the nebula." Admiral Janeway's shuttle was last seen racing toward the heart of the Borg hub. 

*~~~~* 

"Try to relax Lieutenant." The Doctor ran his tricorder over B'Elanna. 

"If you tell me that one more time, I'm going to rip your holographic head off!" 

"I hope you don't plan on kissing your baby with that mouth." B'Elanna let out a scream that could be heard throughout the entire ship. 

"B'Elanna, try and calm down, I'm right here with you." She gave her husband the death glare that far surpassed that of the Captain's. He stepped back slightly, as another scream filled sick bay. 

"Janeway to Paris, I need you on the bridge." Tom looked at his wife who had relaxed slightly, matching his concerned look with her own. He hadn't answered Janeway's hail. B'Elanna reached out, taking his hand. 

"It's ok Tom, I'll be all right, the Captain needs you more than I do." 

"But I want to be here for you and the baby." He leaned down and kissed her ridged forehead. 

"No buts about it Tom, go. The Doctor will take good care of me. Besides, it's safer for you not to be standing within arms reach of me, I don't want to have to kill you for putting me through this." She tried another smile, but a contraction hit and another scream escaped. Tom quickly snuck in for one last kiss on the cheek before he left sick bay. "Let's get this show on the road Doctor." B'Elanna hissed. The Doctor was never more glad in all his existence to be a hologram, than at that very moment. 

*~~~~* 

_"I don't know how you do it, all those voices talking at once. You must get horrible headaches."_ The Borg Queen turned suddenly at the sound of the intruding voice. 

"Janeway!" 

_"If your calling drones to assimilate me, don't bother."_ The Borg Queen advanced toward Admiral Janeway. 

"I don't need drones to assimilate you, I can do it myself." She reached out her disgusting assimilation nodules, trying to pierce the flesh of Janeway's neck. Admiral Janeway just smiled at her. 

_"I'm not actually here your majesty. I'm in your mind."_ The Queen looked like she could vaporize Janeway in an instant. _"If I were you, I wouldn't waist my time trying to trace the signal. For the moment, it's beyond your abilities."_

"What do you want?" They both knew what ever game was being played, would end here and now. This would be their last confrontation. 

_"To make a deal. Captain Janeway thinks I'm here to destroy your trans-warp network."_

"That's beyond your abilities." 

_"Oh, I know that, and I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. She's determined to bring down that hub."_

"She'll fail." 

_"Yes, but she has weapons that I brought from the future."_ The Borg Queen was enjoying this game a bit more now. 

"Transphasic Torpedoes, we'll adapt." 

_"Send a cube to tractor Voyager and drag them back to the Alpha Quadrant."_ Admiral Janeway sounded dead serious. 

"You're asking me to believe that the incorruptible Kathryn Janeway would betray her own crew?" 

_"Not betray them, save them from themselves. I brought technology that could send them home, but the Captain is arrogant, self-rightness, and her officers are so blinded by loyalty, that they're prepared to sacrifice their lives, just to land a crippling blow to the Borg."_ The Borg Queen was standing face to face with Janeway now. 

"You wish to insure the well-being of your collective, I can appreciate that." 

_"If I let you assimilate technology from the future, there's no telling how events would be altered."_

"Do what all good pragmatists do, compromise." 

_"Alright, I'll give you the shuttle, after Voyager arrives in the Alpha Quadrant."_

"You've already lied to your younger self, how do I know your not lying to me?" 

_"I guess you'll just have to trust me."_

"That wont be necessary Admiral." The Borg Queen advanced toward Janeway, with a look of pure evil on her face. The game was over. 

_"Computer, deactivate interface."_ It was too late, Janeway was transported from her shuttle to the Borg ship. 

"Very clever, hiding right on my doorstep." This time the assimilation nodal connected with the flesh of Janeway's neck. She let out a scream. "You and I don't need words to understand each other." 

*~~~~* 

"Mr. Paris, take us into the hub." Captain Janeway gave the order, that she was dreading. _This has to work, it's our last shot. After this, all the games will be over. _Voyager, guided by Toms expert hand, shot off toward the Trans-warp hub. 

*~~~~* 

The Borg Queen started slumping over, her mind was in a state of chaos. Admiral Janeway was watching the Queen with no hint of compassion for her new state of mind. Janeway's own mind and body we being taken over by the nano-probes assimilating her blood stream. "Must have been something you assimilated." 

"What have you done!!!" The Borg Queen lost her arm, which fell to the floor with circuits snapping. 

"I thought we didn't need words to understand each other?" Janeway was having some trouble standing herself now. She slid down the wall to a sitting position. 

"You've infected us with a neuralagenic pathogen." The Queen's leg was the next part to die. 

"Just enough to bring chaos to order." 

*~~~~* 

"Captain, the Admiral has succeeded, the conduit shielding is destabilizing." 

"Now! Mr. Tuvok." 

*~~~~* 

"Voyager will be destroyed." The Borg Queen was now lying on the deck of her own ship. 

"They'll survive, Captain Janeway and I made sure of that. It's you who underestimated us." Admiral Janeway was having some trouble staying alert enough to hear the Queen's final declaration. 

"Captain Janeway is about to die. If she has no future, you will never exist, and nothing that you have done here today will have happened." That was the last statement the Borg Queen would ever make. As Admiral Janeway's mind was over taken by the nano-probes, her last thought was of a life with the man she loved, that would now be a possibility. Closing her eyes as Chakotay's name passed her lips one last time, the Borg ship exploded, causing a chain-reaction throughout the hub. 

*~A~Q~* 

"What the hell is it?" Admiral Paris was referring to the scene in front of the view screen. _Borg! _

"It's a trans-warp aperture." The young Lieutenant Barclay answered his question. 

"How many Borg Vessels?" 

*~D~Q~* 

"Captain, hull breaches on decks 6 through 12." Harry was sounding very nervous. Janeway was standing close to the view screen. 

"The armor is failing." Tuvok interrupted her thoughts. Turning she faced Tuvok. 

"Where's the nearest aperture?" 

"Thirty seconds ahead, but it leads back to the Delta Quadrant." Janeway caught the look of disappointment on several of her officers faces before giving her next order. 

"Mr. Paris, prepare to adjust your heading." 

*~A~Q~* 

"This is Admiral Paris, use all necessary force. Stop those ships." Starfleet headquarters was in a state of panic, thinking they were about to be invaded from a Borg attack. 

*~D~Q~* 

Voyager had altered their position, entering the aperture leading back to the Delta Quadrant. "Mr. Paris, what is our position?" Janeway spoke so softly, it was almost eerie. 

"Right where we expected to be Captain." You could feel as well as hear the sighs escaping the crew on the bridge. 

"The trans-warp network has been obliterated Captain." Tuvok broke into the tension on the bridge. 

"We'll celebrate later Mr. Tuvok." Janeway nodded her head in his direction. 

*~A~Q~* 

"Cease Fire!" Admiral Paris barked out the order just as a ship shot through the aperture. _Voyager! _No one could say a word from the shock of the sight before them. 

*~~~~* 

_"We did it."_ Captain Janeway spoke barely above a whisper. All eyes were glued to the view screen. 

"Captain, we're being hailed." Harry was having some trouble chocking out the words. A second latter, Admiral Paris appeared on the view screen. He looked as shocked as the crew of Voyager felt. 

"Sorry to surprise you, next time we'll call ahead." That was all Captain Janeway could manage under the circumstances. 

"How did you . . . ?" 

"It will all be in my report Sir." 

"I'll look foreword to it." The image of Admiral Paris was replaced by that of earth. As Janeway closed her eyes, letting a tear escape, she whispered silently. _Thank You for you help Admiral Janeway. _She still had her eyes closed when she heard the unmistakable sound of a baby cry. Janeway looked over at Tom, as a smile broke out on her face, that was one of the most radiant expressions they had ever seen from their Captain. 

"Doctor to Lieutenant Paris. There is someone here who would like to say hello." They could all hear the baby cry again. 

"You better get down there Tom." Janeway along with everyone on the bridge started laughing. A flood of emotion was felt in those last moments. Laughter through tears was the best way to describe the emotions flowing through everyone on Voyager. 

"Yes Ma'am." He didn't make it to the turbo-lift quite as quickly as he'd have liked, being bombarded from all the hugs and congratulations from the rest of his family on the bridge. It was the happiest moment of Tom's entire life. Looking at the one person whom he knew was responsible, he grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground, hugging her tightly to him. "Thank You Captain." Setting her back on her feet, he ran for the lift. Tom wasn't the last to take Janeway in their arms. She was again surrounded by loving arms, the arms of her first officer. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her as they were both overcome with emotions. To Janeway's surprise, and absolute joy, Chakotay placed his lips on hers kissing her for the first time on the bridge of Voyager, the first time in the Alpha Quadrant. Finally stepping back from her, Chakotay took her face in his hands, looking deep into her beautiful shining eyes. 

"I love you Kathryn, welcome home." They were met with loud cheers from the entire crew. The ship wide com-system was still activated. 

"I love you too Chakotay, and welcome home to all of us." The cheers erupted again, even louder than before. The family was home. Stepping back from Chakotay's arms, she gestured for him to take the helm. "Mr. Chakotay." He took the helm as she sat in her Captain's chair. Taking a deep breath, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, Captain Janeway gave her last order. "Set a course for home." 

*~One Year Later~* 

"May I have your attention please!" Reginald Barclay was at the front of the room, clinking on his champagne class, trying to get all of their attention. "I'd like to welcome all of you to the first anniversary of Voyager's return home." Holding up his glass for a toast, he smiled. "To the journey." The sentiment was unanimous as all glasses were raised in a toast to the occasion. The occasion had been orchestrated by Lieutenant Barclay himself. The entire crew of Voyager had adopted him into the family. He played an intricate part of Voyager's safe return. Almost everyone from Voyager was there to celebrate the occasion. 

Tuvok had come from Vulcan with his family. He had gotten the treatment he needed to cure his disease. He had already been made an Ambassador for Vulcan, and had become a very big asset for the Federation as well. 

Tom, B'Elanna and one year old Miral were being doted on by one Admiral Paris himself. He had instantly fallen in love with his granddaughter, not to mention B'Elanna. He would tell people that B'Elanna was his daughter and Tom was his son in-law. He said that he and B'Elanna were just too much alike not to be related by blood. And to his joy, she loved the whole thing. The Paris, Torres family had never been happier. 

Harry Kim had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander, which they were all thrilled about, none more than Kathryn Janeway. She would tease Harry, telling everyone she tried to promote him, but he refused, saying there was only enough room on Voyager for one Captain. His parents had been so thrilled to have him home, but that was about to change again, as Lieutenant Commander Kim was about to leave for a six month tour on the Rhode Island. It was a new ship, and Harry was excited to explore the stars again. He would also be taking his wife Emily. They met shortly after Voyager returned, and were married just two months ago. Harry and Emily were to head up the research team aboard the Rhode Island. Harry because of his extensive experience mapping out star systems, and Emily because of her training in astrophysics. But the real reason they were leaving was because they thought it would be a six month honeymoon among the stars. 

"Seven of Nine had changed a lot over the last year. For the first few months after Voyager returned, she stayed with Janeway in Indiana. She was immediately made part of the family, and Gretchen Janeway considered her just another daughter. She had gone through with the treatment to enable her to have a more emotional relationship. She had even dated several promising Starfleet officers, but rumor had it, she was now seeing the Doctor seriously. But of course that was only a rumor, more than likely started by the Doctor himself. Seven was now teaching at the Academy as their top specialist on Borg technology. 

The Doctor was also teaching and working at the Academy. He had been very instrumental in heading up the new EMH programing. The advancements made with his help and the help of his holo-emitter have come a long way in one year. Before long holographic people would have all the same rights as any other sentient being. He had also finally chosen a name, deciding to make it short and simple. He was now known as just Joe. Tom constantly teased him about how it took him seven and a half years to come up with Joe. He would just smile and say, he felt the need to have a simple name for such a complicated person as himself. 

Neelix of course wasn't at the party, but they had several opportunities over the past year to talk with him. The path finder project was still going, with the help of Lieutenant Barclay. Kathryn had made it a point to talk with him once a month. No one missed him as much as she did, although Naomi would argue that. He was happily married to Dexa, and Brax was the son he always wanted. He would tell Naomi that she was like a daughter to him, which made his life complete. He had, and would be a big help to the Federation over the next several years. They were all confidant that travel between the Quadrants would soon be an everyday occurrence. New advancements were being made everyday toward that possibility. Neelix also enjoyed his bi-weekly games with Seven. It was odd to think how close the two were as friends. It was a strange, yet right combination. Neelix was missed greatly by everyone from Voyager. 

Commander Chakotay, along with everyone of the Maquis had been pardoned of any charges that were brought against them. The Federation was more than happy to see that everyone from Voyager were taken care of. As far as the Federation was concerned, they were all Starfleet, just as anyone else. Everything had worked out better than Chakotay or Kathryn had ever hoped for. Chakotay was teaching part time at the Academy, an anthropology class that he loved. The rest of his time was spent with his best friend, former Captain, and the women he loved more than life it's self. The past year had been the happiest of his entire life. They spent almost everyday together and not for one second did he regret his decision to let himself fall in love and be loved by Kathryn Janeway. He still couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful women he had, or would ever see, and she would always have his heart. 

As for Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Star Ship Voyager, as she would always be known, was beaming with pride for her Voyager family. They had all become such a part of her life, that they were her life. She had taken an extended leave of absents from Starfleet command, although she had spent so much time in debriefings, she hadn't had time to miss being in command of a Star Ship. There had been some rumors floating around that they were going to refit Voyager and send her out again, but nothing had been confirmed, and Janeway was in no hurry to leave her family. She also spent most of her time with Chakotay, doing everything she could to make up for lost time. Besides, her mother and sister absolutely loved him. Janeway stood by his side, with her arm laced through his, enjoying the love and companionship in the room. Her thoughts were interrupted as Lieutenant Barclay stepped up to the podium, asking that they hear a few words from their favorite Captain. She looked at Chakotay who flashed his dimples and whispered, _I love you, _before nudging her through the crowed, who were clapping and cheering her on. As she passed by Admiral Paris, and little Miral, she reached out her arms for the little girl, who happily jumped into them. They made their way to the front of the room. 

"Thank you everyone. It's such an honor to be here with all of you again." Miral wrapped her little arms around Janeway's neck hugging her tightly, which caused Kathryn's eyes to brim with tears. "It's really quite daunting to stand here before all of you. From the oldest to the youngest member of this family," She paused to kiss Miral's head. "We both appreciate all of you for coming. It feels like it was just yesterday that we were all together on Voyager, sharing the good times and the bad. Some of the most precious memories of my life. Serving as your Captain and being your friend, has and always will be the most important and heart warming experience of my life. I am very honored to be here today, to be a part of this family." Several tears had escaped as she cleared her throat and continued. "May we all pledge to make this a yearly event. I expect to see all of you again next year, and the year after that. And someday when the first generation of Voyager is gone, I expect to still keep this tradition going with the next generation." At that point Miral looked up from Janeway's shoulder and blabbered into the microphone. Her first word wasn't momma or daddy, or even grandpa, it was _Voyager. _The entire room erupted in laughter. "I guess that's an order from both of us." Janeway took one more look out at her family. "Dismissed." 

  
  


The End 

__

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
